Thoughts
by DemonLadySesshomaru
Summary: Mirouku has noticed that someone has been following their group. He goes to investigate who and why.


Thoughts

Disclaimer.. I don't own the characters or make any money from using their names.

Nightfall: that time when the world seems to be shrouded in darkness. Tonight, there's hardly any light, since it's the second night of the new moon. All the world sleeps now, well, almost the entire world. I am wide awake and have no idea why I can't sleep. I listen to the sound of the wind rustling the first leaves of spring in the trees. Scents of the multitude of blossoms waft in the air delicately. They mask the horrible smells the day left behind.

The last twenty-four hours were harrowing. We couldn't rely on InuYasha for help, since he was weakened by the new lunar cycle. The demons came out of the darkness from every angle and we just couldn't seem to keep them at bay. We fought with everything we had, until we were exhausted, and they still attacked. The onslaught lasted from around midnight until just before dawn. We couldn't fight any more and were ready to give up. Everyone was injured, some just barely hanging onto life.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru stepped in and, using his energy whip, annihilated the whole pack of fiends. It took only seconds for the show to come to a conclusion. He had been watching the entire scene, like one who was enjoying a play in some theatre. When the act reached a disappointing crescendo, he just decided to end it, like some superhero from one of the Kagome's tales.

Why was Sesshomaru here, anyway?

It seems he's hanging around us more, but he isn't fighting InuYasha. I get the feeling he wants something, but I'm not quite sure what. He has given up trying to gain possession of Tetsuaiga, now that he has Tokijin and the transformed Tensaiga. If he is trailing us to lead him to Naraku, that's one thing. But he's never wanted our help in that regard before. In fact, he has always hated being anywhere near us. With the exception of that little dark-haired girl, he has made no secret that humans are disgusting vermin that should be eradicated from the face of the earth.

Why is InuYasha so nonchalant about his older brother's presence? It's not like they have any real love-lost between them, but he never liked the idea of Sesshomaru being anywhere nearby. Now, it's okay for the demon lord to shadow us? InuYasha says we should ignore him, but I find that difficult to do.

Perhaps, that's my real dilemma. I can't ignore the great demon lord of the Western Lands. I find myself drawn to him. I eagerly await his appearance in the shadows of night. When he isn't here in his magnificent glory, he invades my dreams. Ah, thoughts of that statuesque male haunt me. I long to see his silvery tresses, so similar to InuYasha's, but far more delicate. The pale skin shimmers in the moonlight, enhanced by the magenta markings on his face and arms. I wonder if there are more of those striking stripes on other parts of his body. The blue crescent moon adorning his forehead resembles the moon as it appears tonight.

I know he would kill me without a moment's hesitation if I ever approached him, but that is what I want to do. I want to feel his clawed hand raking over my body, stroking and caressing me. I shudder at the thought of his touch against my unworthy skin. Closing my eyes, I have images of his lips pressed against mine, and they send shivers to parts of my body that seem to react wantonly.

There's a slight rustling in the bushes behind me, and I know that a pair of amber eyes is watching. I feel the piercing glare in the back of my head. He's here again! I have to see him, ask why he is haunting me so. This may be the only chance.

I slip out from under my blanket and rise to my feet. I leave my staff by my bedroll; those damned metal rings clanking against one another would awaken the entire camp. Turning towards the sound in the bushes, I see him. The smoldering embers in the fire pit cast an orange glow against the fair skin and in his eyes. Oh, those eyes! They are mesmerizing, as the reflected light causes his amber orbs to shimmer like dancing flames. I stare at him, mouth slightly agape. He blinks once and turns to walk away.

Not wanting to miss my opportunity, I quickly follow, almost kicking the sleeping kitsune next to me. I hold my breath as I cast my eyes down on the little fox demon. Thank the gods, he didn't wake up! I raise my eyes and barely see the flowing silver mane as it disappears in the darkness of the forest.

Following the trail he leads, I come to a clearing some two hundred yards from camp. There, under the dim light of the crescent moon, stands the object of my obsession. He slowly turns to face me, graceful as a ballerina doing a signature pirouette. He comes full circle, and as he looks at me, my heart leaps into my throat.

"So, you finally decided to seek me out, monk. What took you so long?" The quiet baritone voice sounded like music floating on the night's breeze.

I stand there in awe of the great demon lord. When I finally am able to gather my thoughts, I sound pathetic. "You… wanted me to follow?" Why don't the gods just strike me down here and now?

Unflinching golden eyes stare at me. After several moments, Sesshomaru speaks. "Am I not what you expected me to be? After all the nights you remained awake, I assumed you couldn't wait to be alone with me." Sesshomaru steps towards me and I freeze. He removes his swords from their place in his sash and leans their sheathed blades against a nearby tree. Extending his arm gracefully, he gently touches my cheek with his fingers. "Is this what you wanted?"

I close my eyes and relish the feel of his warm touch. I am surprised, for some reason I expected his hand to be cold. I tilt my head into his hand, savoring the contact, and sigh.

The hand upon my cheek shifts slightly and cups my chin, turning it upward. Soon, firm but tender lips sweep across my mouth. I feel the tip of his tongue glance across my lips and I open up to allow him entrance. The warmth and taste of Sesshomaru against my tongue gives me pause and I swoon like a schoolgirl. In one fluid motion, I am lifted into a strong arm and my shoulders and neck are cradled in the crook of his elbow. Gingerly, I am guided to the forest floor and our bodies mesh, his atop mine.

I don't know how it happens, but I find myself stripped of my robes and my nakedness causes me to flush. Sesshomaru is leaning on his side, head on elbow supported hand. A clawed finger, glances along my chest to my abdomen, causing a shiver to run through my core. A smile graces the heavenly features of the demon lord's face, as he washes my body with his eyes. "Beautiful," is the only word spoken.

I cautiously move my hands to untie the leathering on his armor and slip it from his shoulder and chest. As I get the last of the metal from his body, Sesshomaru sits up slightly, giving me access to his sash, which I unknot and slide from his waist. The kimono top opens, revealing perfect ivory flesh. He allows me to touch his bare chest with my human hands. The softness of his skin belies the fact he is a ruthless killer with a core as hard as stone. Ah, so there are more of those remarkable stripes on his body!

Taking a chance, my hands journey to the waist of his hakama, and undo the restraining fabric. Getting no complaint, I carefully pull the silken fabric apart and dip my hand inside. Satiny curls encircle his hardness and my fingers brush against them as I explore the hidden treasure. He moans softly as I run slightly calloused fingertips along the length and hooded tip of his shaft. Hips rise slightly, allowing me to remove the white pants completely from his taut frame. The sight of his stiffness causes a hitch in my breath. I never thought of one's manhood as a thing of beauty, but the one before my eyes is just that. I glance at the magnificence and know I have to do more than touch. I want to taste.

Ever so slowly, I maneuver myself so my mouth is situated just above his erect appendage. My dark eyes meet the goldenness of his and I ask for permission to proceed. A slight nod of the silvery head is the approval I need. I lower my head and flick my tongue across the slit on the top of his erection. Drops of his dewy essence appear and I lap at them, savoring the sweetness. A firm, but gentle hand is placed on the back of my head, urging me on. Needing no other encouragement, I descend, open mouthed and take in as much of the delicious flesh as possible. I wrap my lips around the engorgement and eagerly suck, bobbing my head up and down the entire length. I do this several times, and on one upward motion, graze my teeth along the protruding vein that runs the underside of his shaft. I hear a "hiss" and fingers dig and tangle in my hair. I briefly stop, only to have the fingers lighten their hold on me. Once I am certain that I have done nothing to anger the demon lord, I return to my previous actions, being sure to keep my teeth off the sensitive skin.

I continue my oral ministrations upon Sesshomaru until I feel his claws pulling at my hair. I look at lust-filled eyes, as my head is pulled away from the erect member. A small groan escapes my lips in protest of the action. I want more!

Instead, I am unceremoniously flipped onto my back onto the earthen floor. I short order, Sesshomaru is straddling my hips, forcing my legs apart with a strong hand. He leans down and captures my mouth in a crushing embrace, nipping my bottom lip with his fangs. A small trickle of blood starts to slide from the corner of my mouth, which is hastily licked by the tip of his tongue. "Sweet." Sesshomaru is a man of few words, but the ensuing smile he gives, speaks clearer than the best orator in all of Japan. He likes the taste of me, too.

As my lips are pressed against his again, I let out a moan and wrap my arms around his neck and shoulders. I pull him close to my chest and deepen the kiss, pouring as much passion into the action as is humanly possible. I am rewarded with an equally passionate response from the demon lord. With closed eyes, I savor the moments we embrace.

Lips still melded together, I feel a clawed hand move between my legs, and the back of his hand brushes against my raging erection. The heat his touch ignites within me burns like an inferno. At the next glance of his hand against me, I buck up my hips to get more of his feel. Gasping and sweating now, I open my eyes to find him staring at my flushed face. Smiling ever so evilly, he manages to push my knees up and apart, and snakes his svelte body down onto mine. He gets the desired position and places the head of his renewed erection against my puckered entrance. In one swift movement, Sesshomaru thrusts deep inside me. I scream out in pain at the intrusion, but the pain is short-lived as the demon lord halts his movements and gives me time to adjust to the new sensation.

When my breathing calms and I become accustomed to the feel of Sesshomaru inside me, I open my eyes and nod, moving my hips slightly to encourage him.

The thrusting renews, but at a slower and more gentle pace. Each subsequent thrust becomes a little faster and harder. Sesshomaru shifts his body slightly, and on the next push inward, brushes against something deep inside me. The reaction I get to the movement is enough to shatter my world. Waves of intense warmth and pleasure course through me. I moan loudly, moving my hips and ass to get more of the wonderful feelings. My desires are met with each subsequent thrust of his shaft along that hidden bundle of nerves. My head is swimming and I am losing all sense of rationality. Shockwaves of pleasure attack my very being, and it takes very little time before I lose control of my body. After one particularly hard thrust deep within me, I reach my zenith and the ensuing orgasm brings me to the edge of sanity. I come, shouting joyously to the gods. Streams of my essences coat my chest and abdomen, as well as Sesshomaru's in hot, sticky whiteness.

The intensity of the orgasm causes me to tighten my inner being and clamp hard against the intruding shaft. Only a few more thrusts and Sesshomaru comes, howling to the stars as only the great dog demon could. The heat of his fluids against the inner walls of my body burn me, but in a most satisfying way.

Sesshomaru's body collapses against mine. He rides out the orgasm into afterglow, crushing the air out of me. Fortunately, this is short-lived as the demon lord slides off to the side and rests comfortably next to me. The heat from his body envelopes me, blocking out the coolness of the springtime night air.

In too short a time, Sesshomaru rises from the ground and gathers his clothing and armor. He looks over his shoulder at me, still lying on the forest floor. "I suggest you join me in the hot springs for a bath. The little fox demon and my brother will surely be able to tell we have been together." He turns and walks off into the forest.

I try to regain my strength and my wits. He's right. I don't want anyone to know about what happened. I scramble to my feet, rubbing my abused backside. I find my strewn clothing, and after picking them up, run in the direction of the fleeing demon.

Finding the hot springs shortly after Sesshomaru arrives there, I quickly step in and submerge myself. The moist heat is soothing to my backside. I may seem to be a lecherous monk, but I have never been so with another male. I melt into the warmth of the water and soon my aches are relieved.

Sesshomaru finishes his bathing, and soon is on the shore getting dressed. As he puts the last of his armor back on, he motions for me to get out of the water. I join him on the grass and he turns his back to me, beckoning me to retie the armor I previously removed. Once fully suited, he starts to walk in the direction opposite from the camp.

Gaping at his departing form, I call out to him. "Are you going to continue on with us like before? Will I see you again soon?"

The stoic demon lord stops and glances back at me. "Didn't you get what you wanted?" He turns and walks off into the forest.

Perplexed and hurt by his callousness, I don't know how to answer his question. I think about this for a while, but never know exactly what it was I really wanted. Not knowing what to say in response, I remain silent as he fades into the darkness. I decide that it's best to just return to camp and try and get some sleep.

Upon my return, I find everyone still blissfully unaware of my absence and still sleeping. The kitsune doesn't seem to have been affected by me being gone, and is curled up next to my bedroll. I carefully step over the sleeping fox demon and slide down onto my makeshift bed. Soon, I put my head down and sleep overtakes me.

In the morning, I awaken to the sounds of my fellow travelers breaking down the campsite and dousing the smoldering embers with water. Kagome yells for me to hurry or I will be left behind. I get up, roll up my mat and blanket and stow it on the back of the wheeled cart she calls a bicycle. I look around to be sure all is secure and there is no chance for a fire to rekindle. I glance towards the bushes where I had seen Sesshomaru the night before, hoping he would be there, just out of sight of the others. No one is there.  
I let out a deep sigh, turn and start to follow my comrades on our quest to find the last of the shards and finally defeat Naraku.

Unbeknownst to me, at the time, high in a tree above the now vacant campsite, sits the great demon lord, Sesshomaru. He looks out over the landscape and follows me with his eyes. As I disappear over the next hill, he glides down from the tree branch and starts walking in my direction. One word from him echoes gently in the wind, "Tonight."

Owari


End file.
